Adi Shakti
Shakti or Adi Shakti is the primordial cosmic energy and represents the dynamic forces that are thought to move through the entire universe in Hinduism. Shakti is the concept, or personification, of divine feminine creative power, sometimes referred to as 'The Great Divine Mother' in Hinduism. On the earthly plane, Shakti most actively manifests through female embodiment and creativity/fertility. She is originally mother of trimurti as per Devi Bhagwat Mahapurana but her complete manifested human form also known as sagun swaroop of Adi shakti i.e. Durga is the soul mate of Lord Shiva. She is nature and hence is also known as Prakriti. Adi Shakti, The Goddess of The Eternal Power Who Rules all The Cosmos.png|Adi Shakti, The Mistress of All Creation Eight-Armed Benevolent and Merciful Goddess Shakti.png|Benevolent Maa Adi-Shakti Eight-Armed Benevolent and Smiling Goddess Shakti.png|Smiling Maa Adi-Shakti Eight-Armed Benevolent Goddess Shakti.png|Adi-Shakti's invisible Form Eight-Armed Ferocious and Furious Goddess Shakti.png|Maa Shakti inflamed With Rage Eight-Armed Ferocious and Infuriated Goddess Shakti.png|Mata Adi-Shakti, The Violent One Eight-Armed Ferocious and Terrifying Goddess Shakti.png|The Violently Furious Mata Adi-Shakti Eight-Armed Ferocious and Untamed Goddess Shakti.png|Eight-Armed Mata Parvati as Adi-Shakti Eight-Armed Ferocious and Violent Goddess Shakti.png|Maa Adi-Shakti's Violent Fury Eight-Armed Ferocious But Benevolent Goddess Shakti.png|Maa Adi-Shakti is Pacified Eight-Armed Ferocious Goddess Adishakti.png|Adi-Shakti, The Goddess Who Creates, Preserves and Destroys All Eight-Armed Ferocious Goddess Shakti.png|Devi Adi-Shakti Eight-Armed Fierce Goddess Adishakti.png|Adi-Shakti, The Inflamed, Violent But Benevolent Mother Goddess Eight-Armed Furious Goddess Adishakti.png|Parvati Transformed into Adi Shakti Eight-Armed Goddess Adishakti Creates Destruction.png|Adi-Shakti Announces Annihilation To All Creations Eight-Armed Goddess Adishakti Destroys The Cosmos.png|Adi-Shakti Destroys The Cosmos Eight-Armed Goddess Adishakti Feels Sad.png|Adi-Shakti's Rage Turns To Sorrow Eight-Armed Goddess Adishakti Furious at Tridev.png|Adi Shakti Berates Tridev Eight-Armed Goddess Adishakti Furious.png|Maa Adishakti Prepares To Destroy The World Eight-Armed Goddess Adishakti Glorified By The Gods.png|Maa Adi-Shakti Hearing The Calls of Her Children Eight-Armed Goddess Adishakti Grows To Massive Size and Spreading Her Flames of Wrath.png|Parvati Shows Her Violent Image To Lord Shiva and All The Gods Eight-Armed Goddess Adishakti Grows To Massive Size in Front of Tridev.png|Adi-Shakti Shows Her Violent, Ruthless and Massive Form To Tridev Eight-Armed Goddess Adishakti Grows To Massive Size.png|Parvati's Violent Form Erupts From Her Body in Front of Lord Shiva and All The Gods Eight-Armed Goddess Adishakti Hearing The Calls of Her Children.png|Adi-Shakti Searches For More Worlds To Destroy Eight-Armed Goddess Adishakti Ready To Destroy Creation.png|Parvati as The Violent and Ruthless Adi Shakti Eight-Armed Goddess Adishakti Ready To Destroy The Universe.png|Adi-Shakti, The Eternal Goddess of The Female Force Eight-Armed Goddess Adishakti Ready To Destroy The World.png|The Violent Adi-Shakti Eight-Armed Goddess Adishakti Reprimands Tridev.png|Adi-Shakti Reprimands Tridev Eight-Armed Goddess Adishakti Spreading Her Flames of Wrath.png|Adi-Shakti ignores Tridev's Requests To Pacify Her Eight-Armed Goddess Adishakti Starts Destroying The Creation.png|Adi-Shakti ignores Tridev and Starts The Process of Destruction To Creation Appearance Adi Shakti appears in the form of the human form she has taken for Lord Shiva. She is actually formless. She is also depicted as a lady in red saree with many ornaments and has 8 hands, 7 hands holding different weapons and the lower right hand giving blessings. History When the world was being created, Lord Bramha asked Lord Shiva for a boon. Lord Bramha asked Lord Shiva to separate Shakti from him(Shiva) as Bramha needed energy(Shakti) to create the world. Thus,Shakti was separated from Shiva. After the world was created, it was decided that Adi Shakti should again be united with Shiva. Therefore, Adi Shakti took the incarnation of Sati,in order to win Shiva over. But,unfortunately and tragically,Sati died,which made Lord Shiva so sad that he decided to renounce the world and began meditating. To get Shiva out of his meditation and to engage him with the world,Adi Shakti again took the human form of Parvati.